


A Little Princess

by AmBunMustRun



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, Hair Pulling, Mild Rough Sex, Mild Somnophilia, caretaker, face fucking, little kink, mild choking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:48:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25246408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmBunMustRun/pseuds/AmBunMustRun
Relationships: Evan MacMillan | The Trapper/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 17





	A Little Princess

Evan glanced over at Carol from his work desk, noting how happy she looked to be playing with some basic tools he had handed her. There was a brightness to her green eyes that he didn't remember ever seeing before. A smile on her face, giggles bubbling up from her throat… it was almost like she was a child.

He couldn't bear to tell her as much.

Instead, he merely made a soft noise akin to a chuckle, turning back to face his work. He had to get his traps ready for the next Trial, after all.

A few moments later, Evan felt Carol tug at his butcher's apron. He turned his head, glancing down at her with a raised brow.

"I, um…  _ she _ never acted like this around you, right?"

Evan tensed slightly at the mention of his deceased wife. Carol had been her reincarnation, or at least, that was what they believed. So of course, ever since they had agreed to a relationship, she would sometimes find herself asking about the woman. "Acted like what?" he asked gruffly.

Carol toyed with the hem of her emerald sweater, glancing down at the floor. Her cheeks were dusted pink. "Like… like a child?"

"No," the male answered simply, glancing back at his work. "Not once."

"Oh…" The woman sounded dejected, nervous even.

The curiosity of the situation made Evan  _ have _ to know. To understand. "You're not her. You are yourself. But… I will admit to wanting to know why you're asking." He looked away from his work, making sure that she had his full attention.

Carol squirmed under his watchful gaze. "It… it's gonna sound weird…" she mumbled before shaking her head some. "It's called age regression. I use it to handle stress. Just… letting myself act like a kid again, pretending that I'm not an adult so I have no adult issues to deal with…" She started to stare at a few splinters that were protruding out from the wall. They really needed to sand the wood some and repaint… "And… I usually have a good hold of it? But lately…"

Evan evened his gaze on her, taking in the information. It took him a moment before he slowly nodded. "You've been stressed. With the others and with me."

"N-not with you!" Carol quickly defended. "Not with you. I just… There's too much going on all at once…" She hesitated before approaching him. She knelt in front of him, her small, frail hands resting on his large thighs. "But… I feel safe here. With you. And… a-and it helps me…"

"Regress?" Evan finished. He ran his hand along her head, petting her short, brown hair gingerly. She leaned into it. "How can I help? Keep you in this state, I mean."

Carol blinked before blushing deeply. "W-well… just… small things. Like… calling me your good girl or princess. Or bringing me something to color or draw on. Or even just dressing me up however you want! Stuff like that."

The man tilted his head some at her words. How odd. But for her… "I think I understand." He gently picked her up, placing her in his lap. "Like this, little one?"

A squeak left the woman. She clung to his overalls shyly before relaxing. "Y-yeah," she murmured. She squeaked louder when he threateningly gripped her rear.

"Speak up," Evan chuckled.

"Y-yes, Daddy," Carol whimpered, face flushing red.

" _ Good girl _ ," Evan cooed softly. He gave her a gentle kiss on her forehead. "You know just how to speak to me."

Carol squirmed slightly. She inhaled sharply, his hands holding her still. "Nngh, s-sorry. I-I…" She went quiet at the man held a large finger to her lips.

"Hush. I know. You are a very shy girl, aren't you? Afraid to ask Daddy for things you want. I want you to tell me when you want something. Whether it's this, to kiss you, to  _ touch _ you. Anything. I want you to tell me, no matter what. Am I understood?"

The woman swallowed, biting her lip as a heavy blush dusted her cheeks. She nodded. "Y-yes, Daddy," she quickly added.

"Good. Now, why don't you make yourself comfortable and rest against Daddy for a bit? I still have some work I have to do." Once the woman nodded and pulled herself closer against the man, the Trapper turned back to his traps. Replacing the springs here, sharpening the teeth there… He went through every trap, one by one, making sure that each and every one was perfect. Well, as perfect as they could be with what he had at the time.

Evan paused when he felt the woman go gradually limp in his lap. He placed a hand against the small of her back and started to smile. She had fallen asleep, he realized. She must have been warm and comfortable to have done so sitting upright. He gently rubbed her back, glancing at his traps. They were essentially done, ready for the next Trial. He could take his time now to rest with Carol.

Standing, Evan carried her to their shared bedroom. He gently laid her across the large, plush mattress before sliding into bed with her, pulling the covers up and over them. He then pulled the woman close against his chest, kissing the top of her head gently. She didn't stir, simply making a small noise before nuzzling into the larger man.

The man smiled. Such a good girl… Part of him worried that it was all some kind of dream, that he had her in his arms right then, that she was his and that they were lovers. Another part of him told him to cram it and just enjoy it while it lasted. He held her close, possessive and loving, as he allowed himself to drift away into sleep as well, the warring parts of his mind slowly fading into silence.

Evan stirred after several hours, feeling something against his waist. He couldn't place the sensation immediately, his groggy mind too clouded still to make sense of anything. When he heard a needy little moan, however, his senses came back to him all at once. Blinking his green eyes, he glanced down, his breath hitching in his throat.

Carol had straddled his waist, her hips rocking against his own. She didn't have anything on except for her large, green sweater, which was lifted over her breasts, exposing them to the cold air around. Her nipples were taut and rock hard. She was focused on grinding against the man, her cheeks burning as she worried her bottom lip, her brows furrowed. Her slick was coating the groin of his rubber overalls, making the slightest noise as she grinded against him.

_ Fuck _ .

Carefully, Evan slowly slipped his hands down, watching her all the while. He then suddenly latched his large hands onto her waist, his body twisting to flip them over, pinning the now startled woman down to the bed. Wrists in one hand, the man pinned Carol down. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I-I… I woke up feeling r-really… really wet in my princess parts!" Carol stammered out meekly. "I couldn't get it to go away! I-it felt so good touching there…"

A shuddery intake of breath. She was still regressed? Shit. Evan knew that her eyes were betraying what truly happened - she woke up horny and nothing she did was making it stop. She needed relief. "So you thought grinding against your sleeping Daddy was the best way to make it stop?" he growled.

Carol shook her head. "N-no…?" she blatantly lied.

"Then you don't need my help?"

The woman swallowed, her wide eyes wavering. "I…" The moment Evan's grip started to loosen, she immediately stammered out, "I do! I-I need Daddy's help…! Please!"

Evan smirked. She was so easy to manipulate. "Mm, is that so? And how do you want Daddy to help?"

"T-touch me… make me feel good…" whimpered the woman underneath him.

That was all Evan needed to hear.

He pulled off his mask, leaning down and kissing the woman deeply, his free hand sliding down her body. His hand grabbed one breast, squeezing it, kneading it like dough in his grasp. Her soft moans against his lips make him groan in turn. She was so fragile sometimes, barely able to tolerate more than a single thrust sometimes and others barely able to handle a single spank to her rear. However, other times, she seemed to want nothing more than to be absolutely  _ ruined _ . Fucked into exhaustion, battered and bruised from the roughness of it all. She particularly enjoyed whenever Evan wanted to fuck her mouth like it was just another hole for him to use. He would simply force his cock down her throat without a care as to if she enjoyed it or not.

It seemed that this time was the latter situation.

Carol was clawing at him desperately once he let go of her wrists, purposefully drawing blood. She was biting his lip, intent on bruising the soft flesh, sucking and pulling at it hungrily. And the way her hips were bucking, needing him so badly…

He would destroy her inside and out.

He set to work shedding his overalls, knowing that they would only just be in the way. His cock now freed, he smirked down at the woman. She was eyeing it much like the first time she had seen it; with wide eyes and absolute awe. He sat back on his knees, wrapping a large hand around himself and beginning to leisurely stroke. "Up."

Carol was quick to sit up, shaking and gasping softly. Always so breathless when he talked like that.

Leaning over, Evan grabbed a fistful of her hair and pulled her closer, pushing her down towards his weeping erection. "Suck. If you don't do good enough, I  _ will _ ."

Whining loudly, the woman licked the head of Evan's shaft, collecting the droplet of precum that had formed there. Her tongue swirled around it, gentle and slow, tasting him,  _ adoring _ him. She trailed her tongue up along the side before moaning as he tugged on her hair.

"I said to  _ suck _ , not  _ lick _ ."

"I-I'm sorry, D-D-Daddy…!" Carol stammered. The look of fear in her eyes along with the high pitch of her voice made a shiver roll up the man's spine.

Evan licked his lips. " _ Sorry isn't good enough _ ." He used his other hand to force open her mouth before forcing her down along his shaft, showing no mercy as his cock slid down her tight throat. He groaned deeply, rocking his hips almost immediately. " _ Fuck _ ."

The whimpering noises that left Carol sent vibrations along his shaft, making him buck his hips harshly. She tried to pull away, but Evan wouldn't let her. He made her bob her head up and down, taking every hard inch of him over and over. He soon let go, leaning back and groaning as she eagerly took over. He rolled his hips, muttering praises under his breath as she sucked him.

When Carol pulled away, Evan growled lowly.

"I-I don't want you to cum yet," she rasped, rubbing her face against his wet cock. "P-please, Daddy…"

“Then tell Daddy what you want instead,” Evan told her, his chest heaving from how close he had been to climaxing. When Carol averted her gaze, her teeth worrying at her bottom lip, he laced his fingers through her hair and forced her to look at him. “ _ Use your words _ .”

With a loud whine, Carol closed her eyes, shaking her head meekly. When he gripped tighter, she finally stammered out, “I-I want you inside me! I… I wanna feel you cum inside me…!”

“ _ That’s a good girl _ .” Evan released her hair and pulled her up, her head now on his chest as he lined himself up along her hole. Once he was lined up, he rammed up into her, drawing a delighted moan from her lips. Fingers gripping tight enough to her waist to cause bruises, he set up a brutal, punishing pace, relishing in the notes of pleasure the woman sang for him amidst the wet slapping of flesh joining together. “You sound so  _ good _ when you moan for Daddy like this…!”

Carol clung to the man, mewling and squeezing his shaft, the pleasure shooting through her nerves making her tremble. He wasn’t holding back. She didn’t remember a time in which he had done that, not in this life anyways. “D-don’t stop, don’t stop, g-god, please, d-don’t stop…!” she rambled out brokenly, her eyes rolling up slightly into her skull, her nails digging into his scarred flesh. When he thrusted up particularly harshly, she went limp, climaxing harshly over him and making quite the mess of his lap. The thrusts sounded far more wet now since Evan didn’t seem bothered enough to stop.

“O-oh, you  _ came _ ? Did I  _ say _ you could cum?” the man growled lowly, rolling them over and pinning the woman under his massive form, one large hand moving from her hip to her throat. His thick digits were able to easily coil around her, squeezing at the sides just enough to cut off her air flow. “You haven’t even made  _ me _ cum yet, little one!”

Paling as she gasped for air, Carol could barely manage out a whine, her nails clawing pitifully at his hand. As Evan pounded her, her breath cut off, the woman felt the world spin around her, her body tensing and constricting around his shaft. A part of her worried he would forget to let go, to give her air, but that fear quickly dissipated when she felt him let up ever so slightly. Just enough for her to stop the world from spinning.

“You look so  _ beautiful _ gasping for air like that,” Evan growled, pushing one of her thighs back against her chest with his free hand. “Like a  _ rat _ in a  _ trap _ , breathing its last breaths…!” He removed his hand from her throat, kissing Carol harshly on the lips, groaning under his breath. “Your life will  _ always _ be in  _ my _ hands. Just as it was before, it continues to be…!” He growled loudly as he felt his hips stutter, his climax so, so close. “I’m going to cum inside of you…! You love feeling me inside of you, don’t you? Love how I fill you up so much you  _ drip _ …!” His voice cut out as he hissed, spilling over inside of her, his large frame shaking from the suddenness of it. Her mewls reminded himself to keep thrusting, just enough to milk all of his seed from his shaft, groaning.

Silence fell between them.

Carol then whined quietly, breaking the silence.

Evan slowly pulled his cock from her abused sex, shuddering as she leaked so much, dripping down the curve of her thigh onto the bed. He was silent as he sat up and started to clean up, leaving the room only for a few moments for a glass of water and a damp towel. As he wiped Carol down and made sure she was cleaned, he had her drink the whole glass.

"How are you feeling?"

"Sore." Carol handed the glass back to Evan with a small smile. "But very happy."

Nodding, the man set the glass on the nightstand. "Good. Do you need more water? Or an ice pack to cool down? I could open a window for you if you prefer."

"Window please." Carol waited until Evan was back in the bed to pull him close and kiss his cheek. "What about you? Do you need anything? How are you feeling?"

Evan loved that about her. While he had always fretted over her, and her previous self, they both seemed so eager to check in on  _ him _ of all people. "I'm alright. It… Was something new. And I found it enjoyable. It made me feel… important knowing you were depending on me. Even if it was only for a while."

"Well… I'll always depend on you, Daddy," smiled Carol. "J-just lemme know if you're not up to being my caretaker! This is a two way thing, it isn't just about me, it depends on  _ both _ -!"

"Carol," smiled Evan. She immediately clammed up, blushing furiously. Something about him saying her name like that always flustered her. "I'll let you know." He kissed her forehead then. "Why don't we rest for now, hmm?"

"O-okay…" She laid down, stretching some before nuzzling into the large man as he settled down as well. "I love you…"

"And I love you, princess. Now… sleep."


End file.
